Meu estranho primeiro Beijo
by Ann-sama
Summary: Hoje é aniversário do Lee! Yosh! Mas... Por que será que parece que todos esqueceram? Por que o ignoram? Ou será só impressão? - Yaoi - NejixLee -


Oi pessoas! n.n

Eu sei... O aniversário do Lee-chan já passou T.T, mas eu e a minha amiga só conseguimos terminar essa fic agora!

O níver do Lee-chan foi dia 27 de novembro n.n! Bem, já que eu e a minha amiga fizemos isso, poder dar créditos pra ela também! U.U

Bem, espero que vocês gostem! Agora, leiam!

000000000000000000

"É hoje!" Gritou o moreno ao sair de sua cama e olhar no calendário próximo a sua porta, hoje era o dia que ele tanto esperava, aquele dia que só acontece uma vez ao ano, onde ele reconhece as pessoas que realmente se importam com ele.

Hoje era o seu aniversário.

Sim, finalmente! Havia esperado aquela data por tanto tempo!

Pulou da cama e foi correndo até suas roupas, jogando o pijama e as outras coisas que estava usando no caminho, estava tão ansioso! Não pelo fato de querer os presentes, mas pelo simples fato de ouvir aquela palavra tão significativa pra ele, 'Parabéns', não negaria os presentes, claro, mas prefiria mais ouvir aquilo.

Muitas pessoas não gostavam de ouvir isso, mas o menor adorava, pra ele queria dizer que a pessoa era capaz de lembrar o dia de seu nascimento, aquele dia que ele havia vindo ao mundo, isso lhe fazia sentir especial.

Já vestido, correu para o banheiro pra escovar seus dentes, mesmo sendo seu aniversário ele ainda tinha que treinar, bem, não que fosse algo ruim, a final, sabia que três pessoas já lhe diriam... Porem sua cabeça estava em outra pessoa.

"Será que a Sakura-chan vai lembrar do meu aniversário?"

Estava louco pra saber disso! Adorava a menina de cabelos rosa, mesmo sabendo que o amor não era recíproco, e, a final, podia esperar ate que ela sentisse o mesmo.

Já vestido, e arrumado como de costume, pegou a chave de sua casa e saiu apressado ate o campo de treinamento. Seu plano era parecer com que fosse um dia normal, para assim ele poder ouvir a palavra vindo da pessoa sem ser algo forçado, daquele jeito que só diz por obrigação.

Cerca de dois minutos depois, encontra Naruto, muito feliz vai até ele.

"Olá, Naruto-san!" Exclamou, extremamente alegre.

O loiro estava conversando com uma menina corada com os mesmo olhos de seu rival que já havia visto antes, que no momento estava fazendo uma coisa estranha com os dedos. Ao ver Lee, o menino congelou.

"Ah, oi, sombrancelhudo!" Falou o menor, sorrindo como sempre. "O que quer?"

"Ah--...." O moreno se conteve, se lhe falasse o porque, novamente seria um parabéns forçado, seu grande amigo Naruto não havia lembrado? "E-eu... Vim ver se está tudo bem com você, Naruto-san." Mentiu, dando um de seus sorrisos de quando não quer que ninguém se preocupe.

O outro lhe encarou, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça que significava que tinha entendido. "Eu estou bem, valeu! Mas... agora eu tenho que ir." Falou chamando a menina pra ir com ele, correndo o mais rápido possível.

Aquilo doeu.

Uma pessoa que achava que era um grande amigo seu não lembrou do dia em que ele nasceu, lhe magoou profundamente.

Bem, pelo menos fora apenas uma pessoa, tinha certeza que seu time ia lembrar!

Saiu correndo mais rápido que pode, atraindo olharem curiosos, já estava acostumado, isso acontecia sempre.

"Tenten-san!" Gritou quando viu sua amiga, comprando algo em uma loja que nunca havia entrado antes.

"H-huh? Lee?" Espantou-se quando viu o garoto chegando com toda a velocidade atrás dela. "O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar treinando?" Questionou.

Aquilo decididamente foi como uma faca em seu coração.

Naruto, tudo bem, não o conhecia a bastante tempo, mas Tenten? Aquela menina que estava em seu time? Que sabia quase tudo de sua vida? Até ela tinha esquecido?!

"A-ah... é, d-desculpe..." E saiu rapidamente do local, sentindo uma terrível tristeza lhe invadir.

Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia chorar, ele sempre fora uma pessoa emotiva, era milagre não ter derramado lágrimas quando o loiro não tinha lembrado. Mas... sua melhor amiga?

Não é que gostasse de Tenten de outra maneira, é claro que só a achava sua amiga, e amigos lembram do aniversário dos outros!

E não fora só com ela, por todas as outras pessoas que encontrava lhe tratavam como tratariam em qualquer outro dia. Sasuke, Kakashi, Iruka, Shino, Kiba... Alguns até lhe ignoravam.

Uma lágrima escorreu, mas ele a secou antes que aquilo virasse algo maior.

Preso dentro de sua mente, o Rock esbarra em alguém, ao se virar para pedir desculpas, repara que era Sakura em quem ele tinha esbarrado.

"Ah, Sakura-san!" Disse ao ver a menina na qual ele era apaixonado.

A garota lhe encarou, havia deixado alguma coisa cair, devido à velocidade em que pegou não deu tempo de Lee ver o que exatamente era.

Bem, não estava com tanta curiosidade no momento, só queria ver se ela iria lembrar de seu aniversário, tinha certeza que ela lembraria!

Ela se levantou, deu um sorriso um pouco forçado, lhe cumprimentou com um aceno com a cabeça e saiu as pressas, não tinha certeza se era por causa de um compromisso ou pra se livrar logo dele.

Aquilo lhe partiu o coração.

Agora várias lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, como aquilo doía! Logo a pessoa que ele mas queria que lembrasse!

De repente, a alegria que tinha virou uma dor horrível, um estranho sentimento de culpa, não sabia bem o que era.

Era tão irritando a ponto de ser esquecido por todos?

Quer dizer, se ele morresse alguém ligaria? Se ele sumisse, alguém ligaria? As pessoas que havia encontrado lhe mostraram que a resposta pra todas essas perguntas seria um 'não'.

Será que até Gai havia esquecido? Seu professor que havia lhe dado esperança? Aquela pessoa que teria um lugar especial em seu coração, será que... Até ele?

Botou o braço na frente de sua face e correu desesperado até o local onde sabia que iria encontrá-lo, mas, novamente, esbarrou em alguém.

"Ah!" Devido a estar em alta velocidade, à batida foi grande a ponto de lhe fazer cair no chão, tinha certeza de que isso havia acontecido com a pessoa na qual trombou.

Limpou as lágrimas para conseguir enxergar que a forma embaçada a sua frente, e ficou surpreso com quem era.

"N-Neji-kun?" Perguntou em soluços.

O castanho ao seu lado pareceu um pouco chocado quando viu seu amigo chorar, normalmente ele não ligaria, mas essas semanas que iam passando Lee percebeu que Neji estava sendo até... Gentil com ele, não zombava mais dele, dificilmente lhe incomodava.

Neji se levantou, e esticou a mão para o Rock, que aceitou, se sentia meio fraco pra se levantar sozinho.

"O que foi, Lee?" Perguntou o outro, olhando espantado a face do outro.

O moreno fez o máximo que pode para não gaguejar na frase que ia falar.

"Ne-Neji-kun... O que eu fiz pra todo mundo me ignorar ou ficar bravo comigo?" Questionou o menor, obviamente não iria contar que era seu aniversário, queria continuar com os planos mesmo sabendo que isso iria partir seu coração, porém doeria mais se mudasse de tática, e... Sabia que Neji não iria lembrar.

O Hyuuga observava o outro de modo estranho, Lee ficava até fofo daquele jeito, óbvio que era horrível ver ele chorando, mas sua face ficava tão doce assim.

"V-você não fez nada." Disse após sacudir a cabeça por um motivo irreconhecível pelo moreno, e em seguida Neji botou sua mão no ombro dele, meio que tentando acalmá-lo.

"Deve ser só impressão sua..."

O menor secou as lágrimas com as partes de traz das mãos, molhando suas bandagens no processo, parecia tão inocente, a final, não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo.

"V-você acha mesmo isso?" Perguntou com os olhos brilhando, provavelmente devido a enorme quantia de lágrimas que haviam saído.

Sentiu a mão de Neji apertar seu ombro, e um pequeno calafrio vir dela, porém ignorou, devia ser Neji lutando contra a vontade de gritar com ele pedindo pra ele parar de agir como uma criança.

"S-sim... Agora vá logo treinar, e limpe o seu rosto." Disse o maior, largando do outro e voltando a andar, fazendo um estranho aceno com a mão.

Lee lhe olhou ir embora, mesmo com ele e todos os outros terem esquecido seu aniversário, isso mesmo assim o fez sentir melhor.

Levantou a cabeça, e voltou a correr o novamente, dessa vez tendo certeza que não iria trombar com ninguém.

Ao chegar no campo, viu seu professor esperava por ele, quando o viu, pulou até ele e lhe deu um enorme abraço.

"Feliz aniversário, Lee!" Gritou o maior. "Agora de mil voltas!" Disse soltando o outro a lhe empurrando pra começar a andar.

Que longo dia seria...

000000000000000000

Se jogou no chão, arfando.

Devia ser cerca de umas seis horas da tarde, havia chegado muito cedo, não tinha comido nada desde então, seu estômago roncava, seu professor já estava longe.

Não sabia por que teve que treinar tanto logo hoje, a final, era o seu dia...

Quando conseguiu fôlego pra se levantar, assim o fez, se virou, já que estava de barriga pra cima e usou sua mão e joelhos para se levantar, foi se arrastando até conseguir ficar de pé.

Foi andando lentamente, mesmo depois de ter pelo menos um 'parabéns', fora apenas um. Só uma pessoa entre bilhões na terra que se importava com ele.

Isso lhe fez andar mais devagar ainda, sentindo a tristeza voltar, especialmente na hora que se lembrou que a pessoa que ele tanto gosta, a Sakura, também não lembrou...

Olhou para o céu, estava escurecendo rápido, geralmente estaria em sua casa mais cedo, mas estava se sentindo tão desanimado.

Outra lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, ele a secou com o dedo, sentindo-se extremamente deprimido.

Pegou a chave e girou a maçaneta de sua porta, era tão estranho ele ficar triste, mas agora só um milagre poderia animá-lo.

"SURPRESAAA!" Ouviu várias pessoas gritarem ao mesmo tempo quando havia entrado em sua casa e acendido a luz.

E que milagre!

Todas as pessoas que tinham lhe ignorado estavam ali, embaixo de uma enorme faixa escrita 'Feliz Aniversário, Lee!'

A cara triste do moreno virou um enorme sorriso, com o qual ele estava acostumado. Eles não tinham esquecido, muito pelo contrário, tinham mais do que lembrado! Todos os que haviam lhe ignorando e mais um pouco estavam lá, até mesmo Neji.

Várias fitas estavam penduradas nas paredes, sem falar da pilha de presentes que estavam na sua mesa de centro.

"Vocês lembraram!" Gritou o menor, transbordando de alegria.

"É claro que lembramos." Disse Tenten. "A gente queria que fosse surpresa!"

O moreno começou a rir, e tinha achado que todos lhe detestavam, que ele estava sozinho no mundo, que bom que se enganou!

Pela primeira vez se alegrou por Neji estar certo, pelo visto, era só impressão sua...

Correu para falar com todos, e agradecer por tudo.

Que noite seria....

000000000000000000

Estava arrumando sua casa.

Nunca havia se divertido tanto, teve dança, comida, muitos doces... e o melhor, vários e vários 'parabéns'.

Recolhia os papéis que estavam no chão.

Achou que teria que limpar tudo sozinho, mas Neji tinha se oferecido pra limpar, achou injustiça, já que era o dia especial do moreno, ele teria que fazer a parte mais chata?

O Hyuuga não falava nada, porém Lee parecia não parar de falar, agradecendo... Falando do que ele tinha gostado, agradecendo de novo... O maior pareceu não se incomodar.

Depois de algum tempo, obviamente teria sido o dobro de o Rock estivesse sozinho, eles foram para o lado de fora, estavam muito abafado do lado de dentro, então foram para a varanda.

Lá estavam os dois observando o céu estrelado que reluzia como os olhos do moreno. O silêncio prevalecia até que foi quebrado por uma indagação de Lee.

"Oh! Olha lá, Neji-kun! Uma estrela cadente!"

O rapaz de olhos esbranquiçados olha para aquele objeto cruzando a linda imensidão negra.

"Neji-kun! Dizem que quando você vê uma estrela cadente, se você beijar a pessoa que ama, os destinos dos dois serão entrelaçados pra sempre..." Disse alegremente, sem ter noção por que falou aquilo.

O moreno de vestes verdes nem se dava conta de que o amigo ao seu lado se aproximava dele. Então foi pego de surpresa por um beijo ardente.

Lee tentou resistir, apertando os ombros de Neji e tentando afastá-lo, porém foi em vão.

Depois de alguns segundos, sentindo aquela carícia apaixonada do outro se deu conta... De que não precisava resistir.

Porque percebeu agora, só agora... O amor que tinha por Neji, havia parado de brigar com ele fazia tempo, e tinha gostado to tempo que passava com ele, conversando, e agora entendia porque, então, retribuiu...

Separando os lábios com os do moreno, o possuidor de byakugan olha para o outro e diz.

"Sorte minha que o destino nunca muda..."

E ao ver a mudança repentina da cor da face do outro, lhe atacou com mais um beijo...

000000000000000000

Tadaaaaaa! Vocês gostaram? Não? Se não gostarem, mandem uma review, pelo amor de Deus, pelo menos só pra me dizer o que não gostarem que eu melhoro!

Bem... só isso, se tiverem dúvidas podem perguntar também, agora, tchau!


End file.
